The present invention relates to a storage rack assembly system that is particularly designed so that a storage rack can be easily and quickly assembled. Further, the storage rack assembly system is preferably easily configurable into different arrangements depending on the desired use.
A known knock shelving system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,336 to Brescia. The system of Brescia provides a knock down shelving system that employs clip connectors. Vertical members are interfitted in a socket-like arrangement as illustrated in FIG. 6 of that patent, with overlapping holes that are vertically locked to each other by a connector clip 35. The connector clip 35 also extends through a hole 39 on a shelf 11.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,886 to Haeusler uses a mortise and tenon type of joint for furniture such as bookcases, shelving and free-standing closets. A central beam having openings therethrough is used to connect vertical members and horizontal members by the use of bolts.